


Just a Game

by ObsessionsOfMine



Series: DQ Week 2015 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionsOfMine/pseuds/ObsessionsOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 2 of Dragon Queen Week under the prompt: Drinking Buddies<br/>Regina's had a really rough day and she wants to have some fun with Mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Game

 “Dear, remind me again why I agreed to this.” Maleficent said, distrustfully eying the line of shots in front of her. She was definitely no stranger to drinking, she’d been doing it for a very long time, but the sight of the five small glasses filled with vodka, which were surely just the first ones, coupled with the strong smell of alcohol burning the inside of her nose gave her pause. Maleficent was pretty sure she was going to regret her decisions in the morning.

 Regina sat heavily next to her on the couch, placing the bottle on the table. “Because I asked nicely.” She grinned, using her hand to turn Maleficent’s head to her, so she could place a light kiss on her lips. “And you’re not very good at telling me ‘no’.” Regina mumbled against her mouth, not bothering to hide her amusement. Truthfully, she’d had a pretty horrible day, because some idiots had decided it would be funny to piss Granny off, which it had ended up with the woman accidentally putting an arrow through an electricity pole and Regina being called to end the fight and fix the damn pole. And now, all she wanted was to have some fun with her wife.

 “Very well.” Maleficent conceded, rolling her eyes. Maybe she did have a tendency to spoil Regina a little bit, but there was no way she’d admit to it. “You mentioned some kind of game.” She prompted, with a raise of her eyebrow. Competing was something she and Regina did very well; they were both very determinate, eager to outdo and impress each other. It could be a little inconvenient, at times, but she did have to admit it made for some really good bedroom experiences.

 “Yes, I did.” Regina’s eyes lit up as she turned her body towards Maleficent, leaning into her space until their noses almost touched. “The way it works is: whoever moans, has to take a shot.” She slid onto Maleficent’s lap with ease, her body already pleasantly vibrating as she used one of her hands to push the woman under her against the soft couch cushions. Regina watched as the blonde licked her lips, eyes burning a trail up and down her body, and she had to stop herself from pushing her hips down. “What do you say, dear?” She purred as Maleficent’s fingers started caressing her legs.

 “I say you’re going to lose.” Maleficent chuckled, her eyes trained on Regina’s face while the light touch of her fingertips gave way to nails pressing lines down her legs. She knew she could excel at this game, but as her wife gasped on top of her, making her stomach clench and sending a shiver down her spine, she realized just how hard this could get. “What are the rules?” She breathed out, ready to take on the challenge.

 With a roll of her eyes, Regina lowered herself until she was pressed against Maleficent’s chest, their lips almost touching. “There aren’t any.” She drawled out before kissing her, quickly slipping her tongue into Maleficent’s mouth, teasing her into playing along and coaxing a deep sigh out of her. Not exactly what she’d hoped for, but they had plenty of time, so Regina was far from being worried.

 Hands groped, pressed and slid as the game moved forward, their clothes vanishing and leaving only bare skin between them. Regina could have sworn they’d been at it for hours, grinding against each other, biting and kissing, the only noise in the room coming from their heavy breathing; so determinate they were to not be the first to break. She’d come close to it a few times, catching herself just in time to bite her lip or dig her nails into Maleficent’s shoulders instead, leaving just silent gasps and sighs on her tongue.

 Her head was buzzing as Maleficent moved her fingers inside of her, curling them to reach just the right spot. It was getting hard to breath as another hand twisted in her hair, pulling at it with just enough strength to make her composure falter, her eyes shutting tightly as her hips moved on their own. When she felt soft lips sucking at the skin of her neck, followed by teeth sinking into her flesh, Regina felt the moan claw its way out of her throat, loud in the almost silence they had created.

 “I think you’re in for a shot, Regina.” Maleficent smiled against her neck, slipping her fingers out of her and making her whimper. She watched with satisfaction as Regina got up from her lap, taking a shot glass in her hand, and quickly emptied the contents of it in her mouth. If Maleficent was to be honest, she’d been way too close herself, so was taking these few seconds to sort herself out. “You’re not very good at being silent, are you, dear?” She raised her eyebrows; she still teased.

 “You haven’t won yet.” Regina countered, walking back to Maleficent and pushing her down, so she was laying across the length of the couch, and giving her a knowing look as she traced kisses down the plane of her stomach and past her hipbones.


End file.
